Angels and Demons
by TheReddestRose
Summary: Sakura is endlessly tormented by the people around her. After a particularly horrible day at school she decides to leave and has a horrifying experience. Is it all real or is all of it just in her head?
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written in a looong time so I'm probably kind of rusty. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you think it's good enough I'll keep going. :)**

_ Why do they hate me so much?_ She thought. Their eyes, they mocked her. Their lips curled back in derisive grins. It seemed as if thousands of voices were whispering around her, once in a while stopping to let out taunting laughs. The rose headed girl quickly walked down the hall, her emerald eyes darting around, trying to find the classroom where she could get away from their judging eyes. An unseen hand came from nowhere and pushed the books out of her shaking arms. The books scattered all across the hall with loud thumps and the sound of fluttering pages. She quickly bent down and started to pick up the books. As she reached for the last one, a foot stomped down on her wrist and the book was torn away from her hand. The girl let out a cry as the foot crushed down upon her delicate bones.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." A male voice whispered close to her ear. Suddenly the five minute bell rang, letting the students know that they had better go to their classrooms if they didn't want to be late for class. Almost as if nothing had happened, all of the students start bustling away to their destinations, not even giving one last glance to the watery-eyed girl sitting with her head bowed in the middle of the hallway.

Wiping the few tears that had managed to escape, the pink-haired girl scooped up her remaining books and quickly finished walking to class. As she entered her first class she quickly found a seat toward the front. _What am I going to do now? He stole my Chemistry book... _The girl began to go deep into thought.

"Sakura Haruno...Sakura..." Mr. Abukara tried to get the girl's attention. "Sakura!" Suddenly Sakura was pulled out of her sweet daydream to meet the eyes of her instructor.

"Sorry Mr. Abukara. Here." Sakura apologized softly. He nodded curtly and continued to call roll. Sakura fell back inside of herself, thinking about the jerk who had stolen her book. His name? Ryou Akimoto, one of the most popular guys at Kasai High. He came from an incredibly powerful and rich family naturally. His father was one of the most renowned lawyers in the region, taking in high paying clients, and heigh profile cases. Ryou thought just because his dad was a big shot that he was king of the world too. The worst part about the whole situation was that the asshole was in Sakura's lab group and to top it off, all the teachers loved him.

"Ok everyone, today we are going to do a quick book check!" Mr. Abukara exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. Sakura's heart sank. "Remember everyone, if you don't have your book on book check days, your grade goes down a full letter!" Sakura could hear Ryou's group in the back chuckling darkly. _Oh God...why are you doing this to me?_

"Everyone hold your books up please." Mr. Abukara instructed. Everyone except Sakura held up their books. The teacher gave the rose-haired girl a dissappointed expression and looked at her over his half rim glasses. "Sakura...Where is your Chemistry book?" He questioned.

"Ryou took if from me in the hall." She whispered softly, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. She knew what was coming next.

"Mr. Abukara, I would never do such a thing!" Ryou shot the instructor one of his million dollar smiles. Of course the charm worked.

"Sakura, you are a Junior in high school. The blame game has no place here. I'm sorry but your grade is going to have to come down." Mr. Abukara pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and entered Sakura's new grade into the computer. She now had a B. _My parents are going to kill me! _"I would also like you to apologize to Mr. Akimoto."

"But Mr. Abukara he really does have my b-" Sakura started sadly.

Mr. Abukara's voice lowered dangerously, his eyes flashing. "Ms. Haruno, if you do not apologize right now, I will lower your grade down to a C." The class Oooooh'd in mockery. Sakura's green eyes glazed over. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm..." Her lower lip trembled. "...S-sorry Ryou." Sakura felt completely defeated. Not only did the students abuse her, but the teachers did too. The teacher instructed everyone to get into their lab groups to work on a stoichiometry assignment. Sakura slowly turned her head to look at her lab group. There sat Ryou, grinning like a vicious wolf. Sakura focused on the other members. They had the same expression. Her blood ran cold as she stared at their mouths. She slowly got up and approached the group, gripping the assignment so hard the paper crinkled audibly.

"Well Sakura, to make up for your rudeness, how's about you do the assignment all by yourself and give us the answers?" Ryou whispered crudely. Sakura slowly lowered herself into the desk that was unfortunately right next to the bastard.

She met his coal black eyes with glazed ones. "No." She murmured and took up her pencil to begin on the assignment. She would have to get several perfect scores to bring her grade back to an A. Ryou smirked. "Fine, be that way." He sat back in his hair and combed his fingers through his dark hair nonchalantly and his friends did the same.

Sakura managed to finish the assignment before the hour was done and put her paper in the tray just as the bell was ringing. She quickly went back to her original seat and packed up all of her belongings, running to her next class before anyone could stop her. Little did Sakura know, Ryou took her paper as soon as she left, and copied all of the answers down. He then carefully erase some parts of her work and replaced it with incorrect answers. Just as he turned the paper back in, Mr. Abukara turned to look at him. Ryou flashed yet another charming grin. "Have a great weekend Sir!" and quickly left the room.

Sakura went through the rest of her as usual, alone. She had no one. Every person that had tried to become her friend was subjected to the same bullying she dealt with day in and day out. New students were warned to stay away from her if they knew what was good for them. Before she knew it, the lunch bell rang. Everyone in her English class stampeded out of the room like a bunch of wild animals. She put away her things in her locker. As soon as she shut the door she realized someone had written on in in permanent marker. The words "SLUT" and "WHORE" were scrawled in red. She futilely tried to wipe the words away with her fingers. A couple months before someone had scribbled "CUNT" on her locker, and the school had made Sakura pay to have the door replaced. She put her face in her hands, her pink locks falling limply, hiding her face. It took everything in Sakura's power not to let herself cry. Taking a few deep breaths, she lifted her had slightly and started dragging her feet toward the lunch room. When she entered most of the people had already sat down to eat their food.

Sakura picked a table as far away from everyone as possible and took out her lunch. It consisted of a simple turkey sandwich and an apple. Most days she was too depressed to eat. She hoped that today was going to be a quiet day and that everyone would be preoccupied with their own shit. But today was not going to be that day.

"HEY SLUT!" A familiar voice yelled from across the cafeteria loud enough to quiet the entire room. Sakura did not raise her head, she kept it down and kept quietly biting into her sandwich hoping that if she did not respond, she would be left alone. "STUPID PINK-HAIRED WHORE! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sakura's heart started to race. _Why won't they just leave me alone? What have I ever done to them? Just ignore them Sakura and maybe they'll stop._ Sakura decided to look up for just a moment. It was a huge mistake. What met her were hundreds of piercing eyes. Everyone, every single person inside the lunch hall, even the lunch ladies were staring at her, as the queen bitch of the school screamed at her. Natsumi Nakamura was the female equivalent to Ryou. Naturally they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was the cheerleading captain and he was a the captain of the soccer team. She was a blonde bombshell. Golden locks reaching down just pass her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes, a perfect hourglass figure. Her skin was perfectly smoothed and tanned. Sakura silently hoped she died of skin cancer, for how much time she spent in tanning beds.

If anything Sakura felt she was the one who was a slut. Natsumi wore a short black skirt that hardly covered her ass, a tiny tee that said "Kiss me, I'm the captain ;)", and three inch silver heels. Sakura thought she looked like a prostitute.

Natsumi stood up from her spot at the popular table and started walking over to Sakura. Her friends quickly followed suit. She projected her voice so everyone in the room could hear her. "Hey Sakura, is that just your face or did your neck throw up?"

"No Natsumi, I think her parents are just brother and sister, that's why she looks so hideous!" said the red head next to her. Everyone in the room laughed. Sakura looked all around the room and she couldn't escape the horrible mirth of the faces around her. Everyone was laughing, even the other losers of the school. She had no friends to back her up, she had no one. Even the lunch ladies were giggling.

"All of you are horrible! Go to Hell!" Sakura cried out as tears started to gather in her emerald orbs. The three girls approaching her reared their heads in uproarious laughter. Natsumi's head snapped back down so she could look at Sakura.

"Bitch, save your breath for your blow up boyfriend." Said the dark haired girl to Natsumi's right. Now the girls were right in front of her, three in a row, towering over her. Natsumi ripped Sakura's sandwich from her hands and smear it all across the her face, and proceeded to also take the small milk Sakura had and dump it all over her head. The cackling grew louder and louder from everyone in the room. Now Sakura was completely breaking down into deep sobs. Natsumi bent over putting her arms down onto the table where it wasn't went and put her face in them. She pouted her limps with a pretend sad face. "Aww, what's wrong Sakura? Feeling sad?" Natsumi nodded her head mockingly and looked directly into Sakura's reddened puffy eyes. "I've got an idea, how about you play a little game when you get home to make yourself feel better. Russian roulette with all the chambers loaded!" She stood up and threw her head back with a cackle so evil, it would make Satin look like Jesus.

Natsumi turned to the crowd of students and started a vicious chant. "Whore, whore, whore, whore, whore..." Soon the entire place joined in, even the lunch ladies. It was a loud roaring noise. "WHORE, WHORE, WHORE, WHORE." Sakura stood up, her legs and arms shaking, feeling like noodles. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. _Please...Please..._

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Sakura screamed in near hysterics, hot tears streaming down her face. She could feel the milk drying in her hair, crusting it. Suddenly it felt like the room started to spin. "WHORE, SLUT, WHORE, SLUT!" That's all she could hear. Her vision was blurred. She stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet that felt like bricks. No matter where she turned, she saw condescending eyes looking at her, chanting the hurtful words. Sakura did the only thing she knew, she ran. Before she knew where she was going, she realized she was in the bathroom. She slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her face had pieces of bread, meat, and mustard all over it, and her pink hair was crusty with the dried milk. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and she looked like a ghost. Sakura let her shoulders fall and let her head hang back. She closed her eyes. If this would all just disappear.

Suddenly Natsumi and her group of friends came hurdling through the door. Sakura stared at their reflections in the mirror. They stared back at with smirks on their faces. Natsumi put a hand on her hip.

"Hey Sakura, looks like you've got a little something in your hair, let's clean that up for ya!" Sakura gave her a confused expression, but then it hit her, but it was too late. "GRAB HER!" The blonde commanded. The two girls jumped at Sakura and grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed and kicked as they dragged her to the last stall. It was notoriously known to be the place where all the girls with the eating disorders would purge. The girls dragged her right up to the toilet bowl. Sakura looked in horror at the inside of the bowl. Someone hadn't flushed properly and there were still remnants of puke.

"Oh my God, that is so disgusting!" The redhead wrinkled her nose and pretended to gag.

"Her face looks like God puked and let it sit for a few months, so it's only appropriate that we shove her face in some!" Sakura continued to struggle, kick, and scream, but to no avail. She heard the sounds of rubber snapping and looked up to see Natsumi putting on a rubber glove. They had obviously planned this out way ahead of time. She grabbed a huge chunk of Sakura's rose hair and wrapped it around her gloved hand.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Sakura shrieked. She tried to get her arms free again, but the two girls only clamped down harder on them.

"Pull her up." Natsumi commanded harshly. The girls did what she told them. The blonde dug her nails into the back of Sakura's head and shoved her head down into the dirtied toilet water. "Bon appetit Sakura!" Natsumi proceeded to pull Sakura's head in and out of the toilet water and the poor girl could do nothing about it. Sakura could feel the chunks of slightly digested food splash against her face at each down stroke and it took everything within for her not to puke herself. After what seemed like an eternity, Natsumi shoved her head down for one last time and flushed. Sakura could feel the nasty water rush away from her head and felt her hair pulled toward the hole. With a kick to the gut, Sakura was left alone. The girls exited the room and Sakura was left to cry. She slumped against the tiled wall and sobbed. Why did she even try any more? Everyone hated her. EVERYONE. All the students, the teachers, her parents. She was the scum of society.

As soon as the bell rang for the students to go back to class, Sakura slowly pulled herself up off the floor and dragged her feet as she came out of the stall. Her head was wet with pieces of half digested food in her hair. She threw her head into the sink and rinsed her hair the best she could. _I can't go back to class...I can't stay here...I just want to...die..._

Sakura slowly raised her head. Maybe they were right, maybe she should play Russian Roulette with all the chambers loaded. She stared at her own reflection. Her emerald eyes were so dead. Sakura felt the world slowly full away as she walked out of the bathroom, and out the front doors of Kasai High.

Outside the air was cold. It was still winter. Snow crunched beneath Sakura's feet as she swiftly walked down the side walk leading away from the school. She could feel the odd sensation of her pink locks freezing in the brisk wind. The tears that had fallen since she had left the school began to freeze to her delicate cheeks.

Before she knew it, Sakura was downtown. The streets were busy and She had to cross the street in order to get home. The cross walk sign still had an orange stop hand up, so she waited. She realized she was beginning to shiver. It was so cold outside, but she refused to go back to the school. _I'd rather die that go back there... _Suddenly the cross walk sign lit up with the word "WALK" in white. Sakura began to cross.

Slightly down the road a man in a small pickup truck talked on his cell phone. The last he saw, the light was green. He was having a loud and vicious fight with this wife and his eyes were not on the road. The speed limit was thirty-five, but he was going sixty.

Sakura slowly walked across the crosswalk. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she fell deep inside herself. "I just...want to die..." She whispered softly. Suddenly she heard a horn blare and the sound of wheels screeching, trying but failing to stop. Sakura watched as a huge red pickup was about to slam into her tiny frame.

"So you want to die little Blossom...?" A silky deep voice whispered seemly all around her. On a dime everything stopped, seemingly frozen in time. The fender of the truck barely graced Sakura's ribs. Her eyes flew open in shock. She looked about. Everything was frozen. All of the cars were completely stopped, all of the people were suspended in various positions of walking, the birds hung in the sky like they were held there by string. After a few moments Sakura felt a presence behind her, an ominous one. All Sakura could do was stand there as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She became aware that the only part of her body she could move was her head. Everything below her neck was paralyzed.

Sakura slowly turned her head to look at who … or what was behind her. Emerald orbs were met with blazing crimson eyes. She let out a scream, but it was all in vain,because everything was frozen and no one would be able to help her. Instantly she felt her mouth close without her control and her lips seal shut. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She eyes quickly wandered around her assailant. He had long silky black hair tied back in a pony tail and bangs framing his face, a strong jaw line, a face that almost seemed to be chiseled from marble. Wings the color of night flowed out from his back, gently resting at his sides. He wore a black button down shirt that was only partially buttoned, allowing her to see his rock hard body. All of this aside she was completely terrified.

"Hello Sakura. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Are you ready to die?" His silky voice mesmerized her as well as put her into deeper terror. Due to the fact that her mouth was sealed shut, she had no chance of answering. Even if she could speak she probably wouldn't have been able to say anything that would have made any sense. The dark haired man smiled darkly, showing a pair of fangs. He grabbed the sides of her head gently and turned it back to the truck fender gently touching her ribs. Her heart somehow continued to beat faster. Sakura felt as though she would faint any moment.

"Look at everything Sakura. The birds, the people, this vehicle that is a centimeter away from killing you. Isn't it strange how everyday objects take on a different quality when they are frozen in time?" He gently whispered. "Everything seems almost harmless in this state, wouldn't you agree?" He forced her head to face him again and looked deep into her fearful emerald pools. "But..." Itachi turned her head back to face the truck once again. He lifted on of his hands away from her soft little face and snapped his fingers. All of the sudden everything came back to life and the truck started to move again, but not a millisecond later Itachi snapped his fingers again. Sakura was breathing rapidly through her nose, because her mouth was still sealed shut. Her heart pounded again its cage. "...In truth everything is in delicate suspension, and a simple snap of the fingers could mean certain death." He chuckled darkly. The truck was now completely pressed again Sakura's body. Her tiny frame shook. _I...I don't want to..._

"You don't really wish to die do you Sakura...?" The demon asked almost condescendingly. "Well then I propose a deal. In exchange for allowing you to live, I will kill this man driving the vehicle and I will also get the privilege of terrorizing you for as long as I wish to." Itachi curled his long slender fingers around Sakura's shoulders and whispered in her ear softly.

"Do we have a deal little Blossom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie guys it looks like the storyline is decent enough to continue! Sorry about the typos in the first chapter, I did do spell check last night, but apparently it decided to take a crap on me -_-'. As for the concerns of the plot not being realistic, sorry about that haha. I'm an extremely dramatic writer and I tend to hit it pretty hard. I think it's because I'm a very reserved person in my daily life. But I feel it kind of needs to be over the top for the plot to work. So off we go! ^_^**

"Do we have a deal little Blossom?" Sakura was in complete shock. The deal he had just proposed was completely insane. Both options were horrible. Either die being ran over by a pickup truck, or be basically responsible for killing someone. Sakura had no idea what to do. Her eyes were stuck in the wide open position and her heart was still trying to escape from its encasement. _Ok Sakura, come on now, It'll probably only hurt for a second and then you'll be dead!_

Itachi chuckled darkly from behind her. "Sakura, if you choose to be hit by this truck, believe me you will not die instantly. You will be sure to experience excruciating pain." _Oh God why is this happening to me? _Sakura had no idea what to do, her mouth was still sealed shut, but she wouldn't have had anything to say at the moment anyways.

Itachi repeated again. "Do we have a deal?" Sakura was completely motionless. "I need you to say no Sakura, if you do not agree to the terms." He whispered mockingly. How dare he! Her mouth was sealed shut for Christ sake! _I can't just take this man's life away from him. That would make me just as bad as everyone else on this planet! _Sakura shook her head no furiously, clearly getting across that she did not agree to the terms. "What's that Sakura, I can't _hear _you..." Itachi relaxed his grip on the rose-haired girl's shoulders and took a step back, looking at the frozen man that had been screaming into his cell phone just minutes before. He smirked, more to himself than at anyone in particular. Being a demon of the underworld, he knew everything about everyone in this sad little world.

The truth about the man driving the truck, was that he was having a screaming match with his wife, who had accused him of having an affair with his secretary. The allegations were quite true. Not only had he been having fun with his secretary, he had also been playing around with the house maid while the wife was gone during the weekends. The man had also paid his son quite a nice sum of money to stay quiet about it, since the poor kid had walked in on his father while he was having a "business" meeting in the guest bathroom. But Itachi wouldn't tell Sakura about this. He loved watching humans struggle with their morality.

"Well Sakura, since you did not say no..." Sakura's eyes grew wide again. No he would not do this. Sakura started trying to scream "no" through her sealed lips and shook her head wildly. She refused to be responsible for this man's death. Itachi took great pleasure in watching the green-eyed girl fight to tell him no. He picked up the struggling girl and proceeded to move her to the other side walk and set her down right at the edge, facing her back toward the man in the truck. Sakura still couldn't move and listened in horror as the demon worked out how he was going to have the man die.

"Hn, first he needs to be moved right into the intersection." With a simple flick of the demon's wrist, the truck floated up into the air and was set down right in the middle of the intersection. Sakura stared at the semi truck that was down the opposite street quite a ways. She had a feeling about what was going to happen next. Itachi flicked his wrist again and the semi truck started to float toward the intersection. As it came closer, Sakura realized it was a gasoline tanker. _Noooo!_ The raven-haired demon set the tanker down right at the pickup truck's passenger side door. _He's completely insane! _Suddenly Sakura felt the seal on her mouth release. "NO PLEASE DON'T!" Sakura begged still trying to move. But it was far too late. Itachi was suddenly over by the semi. He opened the door of the tanker truck and fluidly entered. The speedometer inside the semi was at the appropriate thirty-five miles an hour. Itachi pressed the ball of his foot down upon the driver's and increased his speed to ninety miles per hour.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, KILL ME INSTEAD!" Sakura shrieked in sheer panic. Itachi just looked up at her through the tanker windshield and gave her a fanged malicious grin. Jumping out of the semi truck, Itachi fluidly glided over to Sakura and picked her up, bringing the pink-haired girl farther down the street. He gently set her down a safe distance away from everything. Unexpectedly Sakura regained the ability to move again, but so did everything else. The traffic, people, and animals reanimated with horrible consequences. A series of ghastly crashing and grinding noises ensued, followed by an explosive thunder as the pickup truck came tumbling down the street like a tin can. The tanker truck followed losing complete control. Sakura felt like she was watching a scene out of a horror movie and stood there mouth agape, eyes wide. Itachi stood behind her chuckling with obvious mirth.

Suddenly the tanker crashed into a succession of buildings just passed the intersection. The colossal truck tipped precariously on its left set of wheels and finally after a few tense seconds, crashed down onto its side. Shrieks of terror and panic exploded all around the intersection, with people scattering around trying to figure out which vehicle they should run to first.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" A man in a business suit called out to whoever was listening. Seeming to be the most level headed person in the situation he instructed two groups of people to go to each part of the accident. Sakura stared at the now destroyed pickup truck that was a few hundred yards away from her. It had traveled quite a distance down the road from the scene of the accident. The vehicle was dented and crunched to the point of near nonrecognition. All of the windows were shattered and blown out. A long black skid mark led up to the destruction. Sakura felt all of the blood leave her head as her horrified emerald orbs fell upon the mangled and bloodied arm that hung out the window.

"Foolish little humans..." Itachi trailed off. Sakura forced her eyes away from the pickup truck to the tanker. There was a rupture in the tank and it had begun to leak fuel. The people were so caught up in getting the driver out of the downed truck that they had not taken notice of it.

"Oh...My...God." Sakura whispered as she covered her face with her hands. She started to move down the street but Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere little Blossom." He spoke sharply. "I am not done yet." He released her arm but proceeded to quickly grab her chin and pull her closer to him.

"Let go of me!" She screeched trying to pull her face out of his grasp, but he had a grip of iron. Itachi snapped the fingers on his other hand and a tiny flame appeared. The demon turned his attention to the gasoline tanker. At the moment people were carefully trying to pull the driver out of the driver side door. Itachi gently blew on the flame and it floated away from his fingers toward the tanker. Sakura suddenly understood what his intentions were.

"Get away from there!" She screamed to the people down the street, but they couldn't hear her. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get away from the damn demon either. The flame fluttered closer and closer to the fuel spill. Sakura looked to the people trying to work on the situation at the pickup truck. "Please! Tell them to get away from the tanker!" They were so close, yet they did not seem to hear her.

Itachi brought Sakura's soft little face even closer to his. "By the way, they can't hear you or see you right now." His lips curled back into a wicked smile. Sakura felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't know what to do as he turned her around to face the destruction again. The little flame was now hanging precariously over the huge pool of fuel that had leaked out into the street. It flickered softly, almost like an innocent little star from the distance Sakura was looking at it. A little star that was going to make a gigantic explosion if it touched the pool of fuel leaking out of the tanker. It lowered ever so slowly closer to the liquid.

"Oops..." Itachi said nonchalantly. The flame dropped upon the fuel before Sakura realized what was happening. A massive blast sounded, making the earth shudder beneath her feet. Flashes of white, orange, and gold filled the sky as yet another explosion happened just after the first. Screams and hysteria filled the air. Sakura dropped to her knees as she watched the madness unfold, covering her face in sheer horror. Sirens filled the air, but it was far too late for all of the parties involved. The tanker and anything within the immediate vicinity was on fire. Bodies were scattered around the blast zone. People ran around not knowing what to do. Sakura watched as the fire department quickly got to work on trying to put the fire out. Paramedics worked on trying to see if anyone could be revived. It was pure chaos.

"Alright Sakura, I suppose you've had enough of my little games." Itachi sighed coming down to the shaking girl's level. At this point she was sobbing deeply, completely blaming herself for all of what had just transpired. Itachi brought his hands up to Sakura's face and covered her eyes, whispering some strange language she couldn't understand. Sakura felt a slight pressure in her ears and a light breeze fluttered across her skin. The screams and sirens faded away and when the dark-haired demon uncovered her eyes, she was at the intersection again, exactly where she had been before she had started to cross. Everything was just as it had been. People walking around, the birds were singing in the sky, the buildings towered in the sky untouched. The crosswalk light turned white with the word "Walk" again. She turned around quickly looking for Itachi. Nothing. She turned back, her eyes unfocused. The truck that had just been a crushed tuna can mere minutes before was now going through the red light. Luckily no one was coming from the other direction. Sakura gave a quick look around herself once again.

She saw nothing, heard nothing. _What the Hell just happened? Did I just imagine all of that? _Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed them furiously. Yes, that's what it had to have been, a silly little dream or hallucination. Sakura became aware that she was quite cold and hurried across the crosswalk to go home. As she finished crossing she looked at the fuel tanker that was slowly approaching the light. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Sakura came to the conclusion that it had all been a hallucination. Nothing else had made sense. She was clearly stressed out from all of the abuse she had taken today at school and needed to get home as soon as possible. She was also freezing her ass off.

After about a twenty minute walk, Sakura made it home. She took her house key out of her blue hoodie pocket and slipped it into the lock. The pink-haired girl went inside quickly before anyone could see her. The girl's mother had told the neighbors to report back to her if they saw Sakura come home during the day and she didn't feel like getting into trouble again.

As Sakura showered she thought about the hallucination again. How could her mind come up with something so crazy? What if she was losing her mind? _What if I'm turning into a Schizophrenic? _Sakura stood there for the next thirty minutes worrying about her mental sanity. Finally her mind lingered on the character she convinced herself that she had created.

"Itachi..." She felt so strange saying the name. _I've never even heard that name before, how did I make it up? _Pushing it out of her mind, Sakura finished washing her hair and got out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around herself. She went over to the mirror and reached up, tracing a heart in the condensation. Sakura always did this after her showers, she really didn't know why. She looked at the reflections of the bathroom in the lines she had made. For some reason the pink-haired girl was half expecting to see scarlet eyes, but alas she only saw her own green ones.

Sakura rummaged around in the drawers of the bathroom and fished out the hair dryer. She proceeded to turn it on and began drying her pink locks. Sakura had rather long hair, it reached all the way down to the middle of her back, so it took a little bit of time to dry. Pulling the cord out of the socket, she threw the appliance back into the drawer and looked back up to the mirror. It was completely fogged up again, which didn't make much sense because she had been drying her hair, which naturally made the mirror begin to dry too usually. Wrapping the towel tighter around herself, Sakura quickly looked behind her. Nothing, just the white bathroom door closed, with her blue robe hanging from the hook.

"Just relax Sakura, there was never anyone dead, and there certainly never was a demon. It was all in your head..." She lectured to herself. She put her hand up to wipe away the steam off the mirror once again, but hesitated slightly. _Come on Sakura! _The girl wiped a streak of steam away furiously. This was getting ridiculous! Once again she saw nothing, so she finished wiping the steam away. With that Sakura went over to her robe and pulled it off the hook, throwing it around herself. As she fastened the tie around herself and opened her eyes, a single dark feather fluttered in front of her. Sakura put out her hand and it landed ever so gently in her palm. _A bird must have gotten into the house...Yeah that's it, just a bird. _Sakura turned back to the mirror for the third time. It was fogged yet again. It had to have been a bird that had gotten into the house. But if it was, where was the bird? There were a couple of choices. It had either died and her mother had picked it up or it could have simply flown out of the room. As for the mirror, maybe it was just really humid. For some reason Sakura had the urge to smell the feather. She carefully put her nose up to it. The feather had a light musky scent, not like the putrid cologne the guys wore at school. It was more earthy, almost...smokey.

Snapping out of it, Sakura took the feather over to the garbage. "I should really throw this away, I could get some disease or something from it." She let it flutter down slowly into the bin. She sighed at her own silliness and left the bathroom. Sakura's bedroom was to the left, down the hall at the end. As she turned the corner exiting the bathroom she felt something poke the bottom of her feet. More feathers were splayed out across the hall floor from the bathroom to her bedroom. There weren't many, maybe ten at most. Sakura bent down and slowly started to collect the feathers. Her mother wouldn't be to happy to have feather's littering the floor. She picked up the last one that was right outside of her room. The door was open a crack.

Sakura entered the room and flipped the light on. What she saw surprised and startled her. A black crow was perched on her windowsill, pecking away at the glass. Sakura giggled nervously at herself. So it really was just the crow's feathers. She went over to the window and opened it.

"Well there you go, you are free. I don't know how you got in here, but now you can go." Sakura waited for the bird to take flight, but it just sat there motionlessly. She decided that it might need a little push and put her hand on the crow's back. As soon as she did this the bird exploded into a multitude of black feathers. There was a soft hint of the scent again. Sakura dug through the pile of feathers to try and find the bird, but to no avail. _This is just all in my head, I'm tired. I just need to go to sleep is all. _Sakura abruptly turned away from the pile of feathers and jumped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. After a while she fell asleep, dreaming about black feathers and crows.

Sakura woke up a few hours later shivering violently. _Crap, I forgot to close the window!_ She hopped out of bed and closed the doors. It was so cold in the room she could see her breath. Her eyes fell upon her opened laptop. For some strange reason it was on. _I don't remember turning my computer on earlier..._ Sakura looked back over to the windowsill. The feathers were gone, or most likely they had never been there in the first place. Sakura sat down at her little desk and stared at the computer screen. It was logged into her online school account where teachers posted grades. Her heart dropped as soon as she saw her Chemistry grade. D-.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Crap I can't let my mom see this! What the heck? I thought I was doing the assignment right!" Sakura saw a little green square next to "Instructor Comments". _So the stupid old bastard decided to leave me a note too... _She clicked on it and the message page loaded. It was blank. That didn't make any sense because if the box was green, that meant an instructor had left a comment. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. Her mother was sure to kill her for the grade she had in Chem now. She pressed the refresh button on the page. When the page loaded again their was text. _Stupid site, loads so slow._

**_Little Blossom you really should be more careful with your school work. _**She kept reading the message over and over again. "What the Hell?" She pressed the refresh button again, trying to control her hysteria. **_The Akimoto boy took your paper after class and changed all of the answers._**

Sakura slammed her computer shut. Being clumsy as she was, she tripped over her desk chair trying to get to her room light. She fell to the floor with a soft thump. _Ok Sakura, come on you are fine. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you..._ After calming herself, the pink-haired girl got up and went over to her light. She remembered that she had never turned her light off when she went to go to sleep, so why wasn't the light working? She flipped it off and then to the on position again. Nothing happened. Was the light burnt out? She went over to her little desk lamp and flicked the switch on that. Nothing either. She looked back behind her desk at the outlet. It was plugged in. She unscrewed the little light bulb and shook it. There were no little tinkling sounds to let her know it was a bad bulb.

She rummaged around in her desk and found her package of lights. She could hardly see while trying to get a bulb out. She screwed the new light in and flipped the switch. Still nothing. The girl sighed. "Maybe the outlet is bad." She picked up her little desk lamp and went over to a different outlet. After plugging it in and trying it again, there was still no light to be had. Sakura decided to go out into the hall and try that light. That one wasn't working either. Her heart dropped. Why weren't any of the lights working? She hurried back into her room and rummaged in her desk again and pulled out a flashlight. It was her Disney princess flashlight. Honestly it was kind of embarrassing that she still had it.She flicked the switch up and a little beam of light shot out. She sighed, feeling better about having some light. _Maybe I just need to reset the circuit breaker._

Sakura walked down the stairs and padded across the kitchen. Yep, the circuit breaker most likely tripped. Their was no power at all in the house. She took a deep breath and opened the door leading down to the basement. She shined the flashlight down the stairs and hurried down them. She knew exactly where the circuit breaker was because it had to be reset a couple times before. Sakura scurried over to the electric service panel and opened it up. She flipped the proper switch completely off then completely on again. After this she tried the light switch to turn on the basement light. Still nothing. Usually that worked so Sakura had no idea what was going on. Her soft pink brows furrowed and she flipped the switch on and off again.

Suddenly the basement door slammed shut. Sakura gasped and whirled around, shining her little flashlight all around. She saw nothing and made a break for it up to the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The girl started slamming her first on the door loudly. "Mom? Dad? Are you guys out there? I'm down here!" She cried. No response. She grabbed onto the handle and started shaking it and trying to get it open but to no avail. At this point the pink-haired girl began to hyperventilate. "MOM!"

Sakura heard the bottom stairs creak subtly. All she could hear was that and her panicked breathing. Her entire body began to shake with fear. She slowly turned her body around and carefully shined the flashlight, first at the railing to the left, lower, lower. Sakura stopped before she got to the bottom of the stairs. She swiftly flicked the light to the bottom. Nothing was there. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax. _It's alright Sakura, no one is down here, it's just you. _Suddenly Sakura felt a vibration in the front pocket of her robe. "I left my phone in my locker at school I thought..." Sakura trailed off and picked it out of her pocket. She flipped open the phone to see that she had a voicemail. Sakura put the cell up to her ear.

"Hi sweetheart, it's mom. Your father and I are having a couple of drinks. We'll be home a little before midnight. Love you, hope your homework is going well!" She looked at the time of the message. 9 P.M. She went back to her main screen and looked at the time. It was 9:05 P.M. Her eyes grew wide. Her mom had called her just five minutes ago. She grabbed onto the door handle again and jiggled it futilely. Sakura heard the bottom of the stairs creak again. Her bottom lip trembled as she turned to shine the light down again. As the beam of light shined onto the bottom of the stairs Sakura's flashlight went out. "NOOOO!" She cried out in terror. The frightened girl stared into the blackness as tears of fear started to stream down her face. She tried again and again to turn the flashlight back on, but it wouldn't work.

She stared fearfully into the nothingness. A pair of crimson eyes bled out of the darkness at the bottom of the stairs, followed by a sinister whisper.

"Sakura..."

Outside a blood curdling little scream echoed from the house, but no one heard a thing.

**Okie, I'll be honest I was writing this in my dorm room all alone listening to creepy music and I was seriously creepin' myself out -_-' Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

A soft little melody floated through the air, getting gradually louder and louder. When the sound became unbearably loud, despite the sweet little song, Sakura grabbed the source of the noise, her cell phone, and pressed the end button, eyes still closed. Suddenly remembering the events of the night before she shot up, eyes flying open. The pink-haired girl was back in her bedroom, in her bed. For all she knew she never left the room and it had all just been a silly dream. Sakura threw the blankets off of herself and went over to her room light to test it out. She flicked the switch up and the light came on. Next she called her voicemail to see if the message from last night was still there. Nothing. She looked in her missed call history and that was clear also.

Lastly she logged onto her laptop and went to the grade site. She still had the horrid D-, but she saw no little green icon. She sighed with relief. _It was a just a bad dream after all. _Sakura logged off of her laptop and proceeded to get ready for the day. She put on a simple blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pink hoodie. She then quickly padded down the stairs to make her lunch. She quietly reentered her room and put her lunch into her backpack. Sakura stopped cold in her tracks.

_I thought I left my backpack at school yesterday. _Stared at the little blue backpack with a chill running down her spine. She had definitely not taken her backpack home with her yesterday. Sakura lifted the backpack up getting ready to put it on her back and it was heavier than she expected.

"All I have in my freaking backpack is my lunch. What the Hell?" She set her backpack down again and opened the biggest pocket. There sat her Chemistry book. Nothing was making sense. The backpack, the chemistry book, it was all just so crazy. _Maybe I dreamed up everything from yesterday? But that doesn't make any sense because of my grade in Chemistry..._

Sakura looked up at her clock and realized it was time to leave. She rubbed her eyes and quickly zipped up her backpack, quietly leaving the room. The bus came rolling up just as Sakura opened the door to the outside. She quickly ran up to the yellow vehicle before it left her. As usual she sat right up near the front to avoid any contact with the other students.

Soon the bus arrived at the school and she hopped off, hurrying inside the school because it was definitely another chilly day. Inside she headed straight for her locker, meticulously spinning in the combo. As she pulled up the lever, she actually took a look at the locker door. It was clean. The words that had been markered onto it the day before were gone. "What...?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened the door. Usually her locker was a mess of papers and her books were strewn every which way, but now they were all ordered nicely and her papers were organized. The confused girl looked around at the people around her. Usually someone would come up to her in the morning and badger her, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business today. Sakura sighed to herself. She had no idea what was going on and she felt completely insane. Attempting to push everything out of her mind, she grabbed her chemistry book and supplies and went to class.

As she sat down Ryou approached her. "Hey Sakura." _Oh great, and just when I thought I might be left alone today..._ "Where'd you get the book?" He asked, looking rather confused and slightly pissed. Sakura lied "I found it in my locker this morning." He raised a single eye brow and nonchalantly mumbled "Oh." The final bell rang and he strolled back over to his seat.

Mr. Abukara entered the room and sat down at his desk. "Today class you will all be doing some more Stoicheometry problems." His voice was low and raspy. It sounded like the man had laryngitis. "I cannot speak well enough to lecture, so consider this some extra points." The instructor stood up and scribbled the page number for the problems on the white board. It looked like everyone would be doing the work on their own this time. Everyone flipped their books open and started working. Sakura looked down at her own Chemistry and sighed. Maybe she was finally going to have a nice quiet day. With a small smile she opened her book to the page listed on the board. There on the page lay a single black feather. A familiar enchanting scent wafted from the page. Sakura shook her head, grabbing it off the page and swiftly bringing it over to the garbage, letting it flutter down into the can. She sat down and immediately started working on the problems, all the while trying to ignore the enticing scent coming off the page. She finished her work with ten minutes to spare.

Sakura's mind wandered off to the previous night. Or what she thought had happened. Her stomach grew tight just thinking about it. It had been incredibly terrifying. Suddenly Sakura found herself bringing her paper fringes to the garbage and peering inside the can. The feather was gone. Or maybe it had never been there in the first place, and she had once again imagined it. Sakura exhaled slowly. Was she losing her mind? The thought of it all being made up in her head somehow was just as frightening as the idea of it all being real. The pink-haired girl thought about the demon. She had mixed feelings about him. He was terrifying yet mesmerizing at the same time. Sakura shook her head at herself. He had to be a figment of her imagination. But then how could she possibly explain her backpack and Chem book this morning?

Sakura realized she was standing by the garbage can awkwardly staring off into space, so she quickly went to sit back down. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone exited the room like a stampede of animals. Mr. Abukara also left the room in a coughing fit. Sakura went over to the teacher's desk to put her assignment on the pile. She noticed that Mr. Abukara had the grade page up, with ironically everyone's score from the group assignment showing. Sakura looked down at the desk to see the assignment she had apparently gotten a D- on. Flipping the page over, all the answers were right on the back. _Pfft the idiot forgot to change my answers on the back..._

Sakura saw a blank assignment on the desk right next to the pile of papers. She suddenly had the notion of putting all the right answers on the paper and changing her grade on the computer. _No, I can't do that! What if I get caught? Then my mom will definitely rip me a new one. _Sakura set the assignment down and went back to her desk to collect her things. As she closed her Chemistry book she heard a scribbling noise behind her. She whirled around and saw a pencil writing on the blank assignment, but with no hand guiding it. The dumbfounded girl slowly approached the desk. She watched as the paper flipped over of its own accord and watched as the pencil quickly scrawled down the page, dropping and rolling away abruptly once it had reached the bottom. The computer mouse began to move and the score of D- under Sakura's name was changed to an A. The assignment that had received a D- gently floated up into the air, and with sudden ferocity erupted into flames, withering away to nothing.

Sakura stood there in complete shock. Did that really just happen? Sakura watched as a dry erase marker floated up to the white board and in elegantly written cursive, the words "_You'll be late for class if you do not leave now" _appeared. Sakura looked up to the clock to see that indeed she only had two minutes to get to her next class. Grabbing her books, she hightailed it out of the room. This was one crazy day and it had just started. Upon making it to her locker it had already been opened. She threw her Chem book in and plucked out the two books she needed for the next couple of hours until lunch.

The next couple of classes went by uneventfully. This made Sakura more happy than anything. Everyone was leaving her alone, no one was picking on her. It was wonderful. She wondered if this had anything to do with her recent "acquaintance".

Finally the lunch bell rang, and like usual there was a stampede out the door and down the hall to the lunchroom. Sakura almost skipped on her way to her locker. This was the nicest school day she had ever had. She spun the combo in and threw the door open, full of energy. Once again the books that were in her locker were in a perfect row and alphabetized. Two spaces were open in the appropriate places for her English and Economics book. Sakura fished her lunch out of her backpack and walked to the lunchroom. As usual there was a steady hum of chatter going on. The rose-haired teenager sat down in her usual spot and opened her paper bag pulling out her sandwich and apple. She felt something else at the bottom of the brown paper sack. It was round and in some type of plastic wrapping. Sakura pulled it out to inspect it further. It was the wrapper was black and there were no other markings to tell her what it was. Curiously she carefully unwrapped the item. A delicious, chocolatey smell wafted from the wrapper. The scent made her mouth water and she had a deep desire to eat it, but she was afraid to. She re-wrapped the little dessert and put it back in the paper bag.

Sakura ate her lunch, all the while thinking about the little chocolate, or what she thought was chocolate, in the paper bag. _I should really throw it away, it might be poisoned or something. _The teenager looked across the lunchroom at Natsumi and unfortunately the blonde caught her eye. "Shit." Sakura quickly looked away hoping nothing would happen.

"What are you looking at _Slut?_" The blonde demanded from across the room. Sakura turned white, wishing she had never looked Natsumi's way. Natsumi and her friends began to snicker and whisper, all while pointing toward Sakura. The Rose-haired girl waited in tense anticipation, expecting Natsumi and her gang to come over and terrorize her. Sakura carefully watched as the blonde went to take a bite of her apple.

_"Oops.." _A soft echoed whisper came out of nowhere and made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end. All of the sudden Natsumi began to sputter and grabbed on to her throat. Her eyes went wide as she tried to speak but no words came out. A choking sound was all that could be heard. The blonde stood up, obviously in a panic. Ryou got up and ran to her from another table. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and attempted the Heimlich. It wasn't working. Natsumi stuck her fingers down her throat trying to sweep away the obstruction, but to no avail. Natsumi grabbed onto her boyfriend in sheer terror as she slowly started to suffocate.

"Please stop it!" Sakura whispered softly, her heart pounding. Now people were beginning to crowd around the blonde as she helplessly tried to get air. The girl's lips were beginning to turn blue. "Please!" Sakura repeated louder. Natsumi's eyes started to glaze over and her face was turning a light purple. She was dying. Sakura stood up not knowing what else to do.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived to help. Natsumi was unresponsive. Sakura was on the edge of tears. She felt this whole thing was her fault somehow. She watched as one of the paramedics took a gloved hand and went to pluck the apple piece out of Natsumi's throat. The paramedics face contorted as the obstruction was pulled out. The apple piece was black and seemed to be slightly rotted.

"Oh...Oh My God!" Sakura turned her head away in disgust. She heard a dark chuckle echo from somewhere. The paramedic threw the it aside and started to give the still girl CPR. Sakura stood their praying that Natsumi would pull through. "Please..." Nothing they did worked. They tried everything, even the defibrillator. The entire student congregation watched as a stretcher was brought over and the pale, slightly blue girl was put on the it. A white sheet was put over her face. The room was completely still, and the only noise breaking the silence was the sound of the stretcher wheels squeaking.

"Itachi w-why?" Sakura stammered. He had just killed the girl that had tormented Sakura for the majority of her life. The girl who had everything she ever wanted. All the crayons and cool light up shoes in elementary, and then in high school all of the best clothes, the captain of the soccer team as her boyfriend, and being the captain of the cheer squad. The rose-haired teenager felt sick to her stomach.

Suddenly she saw a dark figure appear by the moving stretcher and a hand extend out to Natsumi's cover face, gently touching it. Without warning a cough sounded followed by the blonde sitting up abruptly, her face still covered by the sheet. Natsumi ripped the white cloth off her face to see the entire student body staring back at her. Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief. All of the sudden Sakura felt a presence behind her and looked up to see red eyes. The raven-haired demon looked at Sakura with little amusement.

"I suppose I can keep the little wench alive for a while longer." Itachi murmured. Sakura looked over her shoulder to him.

"You aren't going to do that again, if you wanna kill someone you'll kill me!" Sakura asserted boldly. That only managed to get a smirk out of the demon. He drifted closer to her putting his mouth right to her ear. "I'll kill whomever I please little Blossom..." He hissed. Sakura felt her blood run cold. With that Itachi seemed to fade away into thin air, leaving the rose-haired girl quite breathless.

Natsumi slowly got off the stretcher shaking. "I want to go home." She squeaked. With that the blonde's parents were called to pick her up and fifteen minutes later her dad rolled up in his Charger, quickly getting out of the vehicle to talk to the paramedics. Sakura came into the hall and watched as the man's expression went from confusion to shock, to finally worry. Natsumi shakily got into the vehicle and with that, the black vehicle rolled off. Sakura took her time walking back to her locker, staring off into space while she did so. Today had been a crazy day. Actually the last couple of days had been off the charts.

The rest of the day went by relatively quietly, until her last class came around, Gym. Sakura really hated going to gym class because she really wasn't a very graceful person and everyone of course always picked her last for games. Sakura took her usual place at the corner of the locker room. The rose-haired girl quickly got dressed because she was self-conscious about her body. As she walked out of the locker room she caught the eyes of the other girls staring at her with accusing expressions.

Out in the gym the students were doing their two lap warmup. Sakura began slowly jogging. As girls passed her they whispered things like "witch" and "Satan worshiper". They were blaming her, they were making her the scapegoat. Sakura finished her two laps and went over to the wall, waiting for the instructions from her gym teacher.

Mr. Masahiro blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Today class we will be playing an exciting game of dodge ball." He stated with little enthusiasm. For a gym teacher he wasn't for lively. "Try not to kill each other too much please..." With that he went over to the equipment closet and let a bunch of red balls roll out. Sakura sucked in a deep breath. This was going to be horrible. When all of the balls made it out of the closet, it was time to pick captains. Unfortunately Ryou was picked as a captain. He shot a hateful glance over to Sakura and proceeded to pick one of the biggest and most muscled guys in their class. Sakura swallowed hard. This was not going to end well. The other captain was a quiet and reserved girl. She randomly picked people, not really having ever talked to any of them probably. Like usual Sakura was last. She was supposed to go on the other team, but Ryou hissed "She's going on the other team!"

As Sakura walked over to her team Ryou spat in a low voice "Are you ready you little bitch?" The kind of dodge ball that Sakura's school played wasn't the usual game where one person would throw a ball. Everyone threw balls at each other. The rose-haired girl thought that Mr. Masahiro just liked to see people get pummeled in the face with balls. The whistle sounded and the game began. Sakura went toward the back of her team in an attempt to avoid Ryou. There was a line intersecting the gym that each team could not pass, and for that she was very thankful. Ryou started throwing the balls at the opposite team with all of his force. People started dropping like flies. This was looking very bad. Soon it was just Sakura and three of the most athletic guys on her team. It seemed that no one was trying to even hit her. But as the rest of her team members went down, she realized that this was there intention all along. For her to be the last one standing.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized that most of the opposite team members were still in, and they had all of the balls. She was going to get annihilated!

"Oh look Sakura, you're the only one left!" Ryou called over to her with a stupid grin on his face. The rose-haired teen took a few steps back, looking for a way to escape. She couldn't use the door on her side of the gym because it was locked and the other door was obviously blocked by a hoard of Ryou's lackeys. Everyone started winding their arms back to throw at her all at once.

Sakura called for the only one she thought that could help her. "Itachi...?" Almost on cue she felt a his presence behind her. Like usual it really freaked her out, but she didn't want to be beaten to death with dodge balls.

"Yes?" He purred gently touching her shoulders. His voice gave her goosebumps. It was so smooth and deep.

"C-could you maybe..." She trailed off as the first ball was thrown, grazing the side of her cheek. "CRAP!" Sakura bolted off across the gym as a bombardment of balls started flying her way. A ball hit her in the stomach as she ran, nearly making her trip over her own feet from the pain. She felt like she was going to puke. As Sakura hit the floor, she looked over to Itachi who had acquired a ball himself. Apparently everyone on the other team was so engrained in pelting the pink-haired teenager with balls that they failed to notice the single red one floating in the air on the opposite side of the gym. With a little smirk, Itachi winded his arm back, and let the ball fly with deadly precision. The ball was just a lighting fast red blur as Sakura watched it connect with the back of Ryou's head, knocking him out cold. A loud thud sounded as he hit the floor like a wooden plank. With that Itachi faded away once again, a fanged grin on his face. It almost reminded Sakura of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland, his smile the last thing to be seen.

Everyone ran over to Ryou from every corner of the gym. He stirred for a moment managing to mutter a "What the fuck?" before he passed out again. For the second time that day paramedics were called and Ryou was hauled off to the hospital. From the bits and pieces Sakura was able to catch, he had sustained quite the concussion. At this she didn't feel bad, but instead wanted to kind of laugh. Just as long as anyone wasn't in mortal danger, she was fine with it.

As Sakura went back to the locker room to get her things, she heard all of her classmates whispering in confusion around her.

"So who threw the ball? It couldn't have been Pinkie over there because we were throwing balls at her..." The classmates who had been on Ryou's team questioned the people that had been on Sakura's team. Everyone swore that they hadn't thrown the ball. One girl piped up though, unfortunately for Sakura.

"Well it was kind of weird. I didn't want to say anything, but I saw one of the dodge balls just floating or something and then the next thing I knew, Ryou was on the ground." The brunette looked away from everyone's eyes, totally embarrassed and obviously feeling crazy for even having mentioned it. The class totally fed into it though and continued to ask her questions. With that, Sakura hurried into the locker room, changing quickly and decided it would be best to get out as soon as possible.

As she exited the locker room she met the accusing eyes of her classmates. With two incidents in one day, both sort of involving Sakura, everyone felt came to the conclusion that she had to be doing it.

"Maybe she does weird rituals and stuff." One girl muttered to another as Sakura walked by. Great now they thought she was a witch. What was this? The freaking middle ages? So yeah she did have a demon pelt Ryou in the head with a ball, but she didn't do it, he did. Sakura was so glad that the day was over, because she wanted to get away from these people as soon as possible. Only one bus ride was in her way of freedom. Technically she could walk home, but it was very cold outside today, and she preferred not to get sick.

As Sakura got on the bus, she saw that all the front seats were taken. She felt this was quite unusual because people normally wanted to sit toward the back. With a sigh the teenager walked toward the back of the bus, still picking a seat that was more toward the front than the back. Little did she know that one of Ryou's and Natsumi's friends sat behind her. He was the co-captain of the soccer team. Sakura felt a like poke on her shoulder and turned around to meet his steely gaze.

"I don't know what kind of fucking little voodoo shit you are doing Haruno, but you better watch your back..." He threatened.

"I'm not doing anything." She squeaked back. He was quite a big guy. Sakura's mind wandered to Itachi for a minute. She wasn't exactly sure of the demon's intentions. He was incredibly terrifying, but at the same time sort of helpful. As she thought about it more, maybe he actually was more _hurtful _than good. Sure he stopped people from terrorizing her, but people were beginning to get suspicious. Her stomach knotted up. She had a creepy ass demon following her around and she was being terrorized by the school. She absolutely loved her life...not.

"Stop fucking lying. How else could anyone explain all the weird shit that happened today?" He looked at her with complete disgust. "I bet you're in some kind of weird cult or some shit."

"I'm not in a cult or a witch! You're all just crazy. Some kid probably threw the ball and that girl was obviously lying. Witches don't exist..." Suddenly the guy grabbed her by the hair.

"Well I hope the next time you eat your lunch, you choke on it." He seethed and with that went to one of the other seats more towards the back. The whole encounter left Sakura's heart pounding.

Unfortunately Sakura's stop was one of the last ones, so she had to bear with the bus ride. The whole ride she could feel the soccer co-captain's eyes burning into the back of her head. Finally his stop came and he walked down the isle. He turned to go down the stairs and Sakura saw a set of long fingers wrap around his ankle. He went tumbling down and landed face first onto the ground. His mom came running out to help him into the house, his head bleeding. As they went into the house the bus driver called out his apologies even though it wasn't his fault.

From what Sakura could tell, Itachi seemed to be attacking her biggest enemies. For some odd reason the pink-haired teenager felt more of a trust for the demon than distrust. Sighing, Sakura looked out the window as the bus drove along, seeing a single black feather floating in the wind outside.


End file.
